


Poisonous

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, Inktober 2018, Past Abuse, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, but better, past toxic relationship, still not good
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Día 1 del Inktober 2018:Los besos de Ivy le saben a veneno.





	Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> Miren igual quiero participar, me cuesta pero quiero.  
> Con respecto al Joker, miren no pienso ignorar que el Joker es abusivo con Harley, no pienso, sorry.  
> Y con respecto a Harley y Pamela, tampoco puedo ignorar que la relación de mis chicas no es la más sana, porque las dos están tienen problemas y necesitan ayuda.  
> Pero igual disfruten y déjenme un review.

Los besos de Ivy saben a veneno, son agridulces, turgentes, cálidos. Harley sabe que de hecho hay veneno en sus labios, ponzoña toxica impregnada ahí, donde ella sonríe y gruñe y transforma su dulzura en su arma más letal.

Harley no quiere comparar, pero el veneno real y peligroso en los labios de su novia, le aterra menos, le paraliza menos, le repugna menos, que el veneno en las acciones del Joker. El tremor en sus piernas después de besar a Ivy es mejor que el tremor en todo su cuerpo después cometer un error cerca del maniaco, la euforia bajo los brazos de ivy, es mejor que la euforia enferma que siente con el Joker al matar y destruir y esperar un premio, una muestra de afecto que jamás llegará.

Ivy aun es una villana y Harley no está cerca de reformarse, ella no quiere hablar con las personas sanas, no quiere devolver a la comunidad, no quiere que la encierren, no quiere pensar mucho en sus acciones. Ivy aun es una villana, que sale en las noches a liberar a sus bebés y a darle su merecido a los hombres que no respetan la tierra.

Harley aun es una villana que sale en las noches a destruir monumentos y tomar trabajos poco fiables, robando lindas joyas brillantes, secuestrando políticos, a veces demasiado cerca de payasos y psicópatas.

Pero Ivy les susurra a sus plantas, recicla todo lo que desperdicia y cuida que las chicas en las calles oscuras de Gotham no sean abusadas por idiotas. Ivy tiene bondad muy adentro.

De la misma forma en que Selina protege a las prostitutas y a los animales abandonados de la ciudad, de la misma forma en que Todd no permite que les vendan drogas a los niños, en que el pingüino y Crane donan sus libros a las escuelas con problemas. Como el pajarito rojo y Spoiler golpean con más fuerza de la necesaria a los idiotas que piensan poder golpear a los gays y lesbianas de la ciudad.

De la misma forma en que Harley entra a las casas de chicas abusadas por sus novios, los golpea hasta dejarlos inconscientes y abraza a las pobres mujeres aterradas. No es amable, no es el mejor curso de acción, pero soluciona las cosas de alguna forma.

Ella e Ivy funcionan igual, no es ideal, ambas son demasiado peligrosas como para estar libres, mucho menos juntas, Pamela odia a los hombres como a nadie en el mundo, se siente fea a veces, y no quiere salir de la cama algunas mañanas.

Harley se ríe de la nada, rasguña los brazos de Pamela sin saber porqué y le grita todo el que se le cruce en sus días malos.

Pero hay amor en Ivy de una forma en que Harley jamás pudo reconocer en el Joker; como Pamela le besa los labios, le deja una taza de café con crema en las mañanas, con medicamentos naturales a un lado.

Cuando Ivy besa a Harley, ella siente un tintineo en los labios, termina recostada en sus brazos, mirando hacia la nada con estrellas en los ojos.

Se siente bien.

Se siente seguro.


End file.
